


Salvation

by epicfangirl01



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mild Gore, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicfangirl01/pseuds/epicfangirl01
Summary: Chase pleads for his Master to save him from his isolation. Based on Reclamation Part 1 and Part 2 by @egopocalypse on Tumblr (links here) Part 1: https://egopocalypse.tumblr.com/post/180188552785/reclamation-part-one   Part 2: https://egopocalypse.tumblr.com/post/180221053245/reclamation-part-two   Song: Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin (link here) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wjrh8vid0IE





	Salvation

***Trigger Warnings: Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, Mild Gore***

Chase sat on the floor of his cold prison, waiting for his Master to come. He had to get out. He was slowly falling into madness. Suddenly, a memory resurfaced in his mind. Two sweet children playing in the park, their mother running after them with a beautiful smile on her face. Chase clenched his hair, wailing as the memory fades. They were gone, and they weren't coming back.

*Don't remember, remember…*

There was an intense pain in his chest, as if a monster was clawing at his heart. Hot tears spilled down Chase's face, rolling off of his chin onto the pile of broken glass at his knees. The salty tears burned as they fell onto the gashes that painted his skin crimson. 

*Put me to sleep Evil Angel.*

He traces his fingers over the rough lines on his arm, carved to spell out his Master's name. The gashes covered his entire arm, branding him with torn flesh and blood. Chase was His, and he always would be. He waited and waited, praying for his freedom. 

*Hoping to find a savior.*

But nobody came. 

He grabbed his hair again and curled into a ball, glass slicing his arms as he knelt on the ground. Chase howled, rocking and shaking as the clawing at his heart grew. He will save him. He has to. How could He leave his best puppet alone, kidnapped by his “brothers”? They weren't his family. All Chase needed was Him. They took him away from his wonderful Master. They wanted him to forget. They didn't understand Him like he did. 

*I'm a believer.* 

“Please,” Chase sobbed. “Master… please! Don't leave me here. Please!” 

Prayers and pleas fell from his lips, swearing his undying loyalty to his glorious King, his Mentor, his Master. Without Him, he was nothing. 

Through his desperate cries, the room shifted. The shadows swirled and gathered against the wall, forming a dark silhouette as black as death. The shadows watched silently, grinning as Chase lifted a shard of glass up to his neck. 

“Now͢ p̶upp̴et҉,̧ ͢is̢ ̕that any̢ way̵ ͘t̢o͢ gr͝e҉e͠t̶ ̨m̴e?”


End file.
